indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvester Yost
' Yost, Sylvester ' Appears in Betrayal in Death; (May, 2059)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 1 Personal Information *'Age:' 56 *'Hair:' None (bald) *'Occupation:' Professional hit man Description *Has a surprisingly feminine voice Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 35 *A big, beefy guy with a square-shaped head; good tone and polish to his scalp.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 102, 103 Personality *He wasn’t a passionate man, not about people or principles; that lack of passion made him an excellent killing machine.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 35 *He has been able to develop, and indulge, a refined and cultured taste; he had studied food, drink, art, music, and fashion.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 35 History *Parents: Father – A second-string gunrunner who’d disappeared, and was presumed dead, during the Urban Wars; Mother – A diagnosed mental defective who’d had a penchant for boosting cars and slicing unhappy owners with a switchblade.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 37 *His mother died of a drug overdose in a recovery ward when Yost had been thirteen.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 37 Criminal History *A career criminal and a stone killer.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 37 *Criminal history **Ryan Feeney worked a case about fifteen years ago (c. 2044) involving serial strangulations with a silver wire (five victims all over planet). They got a line on Yost but were never able to bring him in; he comes up on most likely on no less than twenty strangulations.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 34 **Did one year in prison (in the thirties) at age twenty after he was arrested by Miami cops for assault with a deadly.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 34 **Cut ear off of case worker two weeks after being sucked into the system; he raped one of the girls in his group home; escaped from juvenile detention at fifteen Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 37 **Suspected of forty-three murders Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 38 **Murdered Monique Rue (three years ago in Paris); Nigel Luca (eight years ago in Seoul)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 274, 275; Justice Thomas Werner (two years ago in East Washington Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9); pp. 140, 162-166, Britt and Joseph Hague (six months ago in Cornwall)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 180; Winifred Cates (in Paris)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 206, 260 (incomplete list) Homicide Information *Modus operandi **Buys silver wire in two-foot lengths Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 70, 89, 90 **Charges approximately two million dollars plus expenses per hit by FBI estimates Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 58, 71 **Early victims also strangled manually, with silk scarves and gold rope Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 38 **Bodily violence usually employed, often including rape Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 38 **Listens to opera as he murders Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 4 *Aliases **James Priory of Milwaukee for Darlene French killing Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 2, 3, 21 **Giorgio Masini while living in penthouse Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 35 **John Smith for buying wire Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 106 **Jacob Hawthorne in another New York apartment Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 184 **Martin K. Roles for attending opera (box seats at the Met), also his "retirement" IDBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 210, 216 *Current Victims **Darlene French **Jonah Talbot *Intended victims, Lawrence Summerset Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 283, 284, Roarke (bonus of twenty-five million if within two months) Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 160, and Eve Dallas (whom he plans to kill for free)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 222 Interesting Facts *Keeps postcards from travels; he would occasionally page through them, smiling over the reminders, and the trinkets he’d collected there.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 36 *He could speak three languages fluently, prepare a brilliant gourmet meal, and could play the piano like an angel Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 35, 36 *Bought his wigs, enhancements (and other beauty products), and candles at the Paradise Salon Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 91 *Prefers British clothing and enjoys quality lifestyle Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 154, 155 *After a job, Yost likes to putter around the kitchen.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 160 *Uses the screen name 'Sterling' on porn sites.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 167 *Yost self-terminated by cutting his own throat with a broken coffee cup.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 345 References Yost, Sylvester Yost, Sylvester Yost, Sylvester Yost, Sylvester